


How to stop a wedding

by GlitterCake20



Series: Forever [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gay, M/M, These Idiots, Thiam, Wedding, angsty fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 11:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13703190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterCake20/pseuds/GlitterCake20
Summary: This is the fic that almost killed the live fic group chat.





	How to stop a wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Yes Hayden is apparently deaf.

Theo couldn’t sleep at all. It was three in the morning and he was pacing around in the kitchen, drinking coffee like a mad man. Giving up smoking had a bad side after all.

 

Images of Liam flashed through his mind, in his suit, the thin black pinstripe that Theo helped him pick -Liam said it looked _"legit, you know"._ Jesus it did... He pictured the little chapel, the white roses, the candles.

 

Today was the big day. In a few hours Liam would be waiting at the altar. Theo imagined he would have his hair slicked back because he refused to cut it, even if Theo offered to pay for it

 

Theo had butterflies but not the nice kind, not the ones that make you doe eyed and happy. No. These were murderous little shits, making his stomach turn as he fought back waves of nausea.

 

Some more images flashed in his mind as he closed his eyes leaning on the counter, waiting for the kettle to boil once again. Images of Hayden in her perfect white dress, the one Malia showed him. Images of the shiny rock on her finger.

 

His insides flipped when he imagined them uttering those words. " _Until death do us part_ "

 

Did she even know what it meant to be willing to die for someone? She left Liam when he needed her the most. She left him to be taken down by hunters and watch his friends die.

 

Nothing about this was fair. But could he blame anyone but himself? No. Because Theo Raeken was so bad at feelings it hurt. He also wasn’t sure if Liam would punch him right in the face if he ever did say something.

 

And honestly what the fuck was he supposed to say? _'I attempted to murder your alpha and I hurt almost everyone you care for but please love me back?_ '

 

Yeah, no. There was another voice in his head screaming at him, asking him if he could really go the rest of his life watching the man he loves, love someone else?

 

Did Liam really love her? Like _love_ love? The _"I'm not dying for you but I literally almost died trying to protect you"_ the _"Calm down because you are going to get us killed and I’ll never be able to see your beautiful face again"_ kind of love. Did he really love her like that?

 

"Fuck sakes" Theo tossed the rest of the coffee down the drain. Somehow it had turned 5 am. Liam expected him at the wedding. he was a fucking groomsman. "I hope it fucking rains" he mumbled pulling his shirt off, tossing it somewhere behind the couch.

 

At 7 am his phone rang. Corey. Of all the pack members, it turned out his former beta was the only one he could really bond with.

 

"Cor, hey"

"Hey...so today?"

"Don’t remind me dude"

"What are you going to do?"

"What am I supposed to do? He made his choice"

"Because he didn’t know there was another option! Theo, you gotta say something man."

"I can’t. I can’t ruin everything. Hayden is weird but I can’t take something like this away from her. From him"

"He’s not happy Theo. I mean he's happy but it’s not that, you know, magical thing"

"You don’t know that, this is Liam, he has the emotional capabilities of a potato"

"Like you"

"Shut up"

"I’m just saying. Forever is a long time"

"I know! Corey goddammit, I know. It's killing me. But listen I have to get ready"

"Okay, but Theo… I saw him looking at you the other day, when we were at Wendy's. I know what love looks like..."

"Corey..."

"Okay, okay... I'll see you later"

 

* * *

 

10 am and the church looked exactly like he pictured it. Too many white roses. Too many candles, vanilla ones. Was the girl not a werewolf? How did this shit not sting her nostrils? Half the wedding party's eyes were watering from the overwhelming scent.

 

Scott was standing next to him, Stiles was spazzing about Derek in a suit, Mason looked like he was the one getting married -kept rubbing his sweaty palms on his trousers. And Theo, well he was fucking dying inside. Good thing the doctors taught him to mask his emotions.

 

"You look nervous?" Scott said next to him. "Yeah, I don’t like crowds"

 

"You got the ring?" "Yeah I got the ring" apparently the universe thought it would be great to have Theo keep the ring that the love of his life would use to promise forever to someone else. This was probably punishment for all his sins. The world would just not let him live, why would it?

 

Beyoncé’s 'All I Could Do Was Cry' started playing and Theo's face scrunched up listening to the lyrics...was Hayden for real with this song? Did _she_ know, was she rubbing it in his face?

 

He wasn’t doing great, he was sweating and his heart was pounding and Scott was starting to notice.

This was such a bad idea. He should have gone away for the weekend like he wanted to. But Liam begged him to come. The little wolf insisted on having Theo in the wedding. Why Liam?? For god’s sake why.

_"So you can watch me die in a suit?"_

 

"What?"

 

Shit, that was not in his head. "Nothing, I said it's hot in this suit."

 

Scott looked at him like he was nuts, because it was the dead of winter. "The chimera...it gets hot" he swallowed, gesturing up and down his body, but by the look on Scott’s face he could see that it wasn’t a very convincing lie.

 

He finally built up the courage to look over at Liam. Holy shit. He was gorgeous. Even better than he had imagined, and Liam was already looking at him, a quick smile tugging at his lips upon meeting Theo's eyes.

 

Theo smiled back with a little wink. "You okay?" he said under his breath, his eyes not leaving the beta. "Nervous." Liam replied, looking back at the people filling the pews. "That’s what happens when you get married" _To the wrong person._

 

"Shut up asshole" But the smile on his face just grew by a few inches. "You look nice Liam" his eyes drifted down Liam's body, the suit fit perfectly and the white collar shirt was tight around his neck. Theo had told him to ease it on the weights, but when does Liam ever listen?

 

"I know" Liam didn’t expect the rest of the wolves standing with him to snort but they did. It turned to full on laughter, even Derek over in the pews shook his head and fought back a smile.

 

 _Jesus Liam. Why you_. Theo looked at him as he laughed pushing his hair back, rubbing a trembling hand over his face.

 

"You should say something" Theo barely heard Scott’s voice as the wedding march started playing. "What?" but the alpha had turned away to look at Hayden as she appeared in the entrance of the church, her sister by her side.

 

The girl looked beautiful. She really did, her dress wasn’t pure white and it kind of made Theo gag to think about why that was. She walked down the aisle slowly, her arm hooked into her sisters.

 

She smiled at Liam, and Theo would have imagined that a groom was supposed to be teary eyed and smiling when he saw his bride walk toward him.

 

But Liam's mouth was pulled in a straight line, his jaw clenched, he licked his lips nervously and Theo could see his hand shake by his side.

 

He wasn’t smiling, heck he didn’t even look happy, he just looked like a kid being sent to the principal’s office. Liam's eyes flicked to Theo.

 

Theo frowned. Why would he even look at him right now? Shit this was getting real, they all watched as Hayden climbed up the two little steps to stand in front of Liam. Her sister lifted the veil, and she placed her hands in Liam's. Liam forced a quick smile, Theo could see he tried to make it look as genuine as possible.

 

The wedding march faded into the background, and people sniffed and cleared their throats as Theo tried to remember how to breathe.

 

He was just about ready to throw the ring at Liam and run the hell out of this church - which he was surprised to find didn’t make him burst into flames the moment he entered. He really would have bolted if the priest didn’t interrupt him with the start of the nuptials. Oh god... Theo's control began to slip and Scott looked over at him, a questioning eyebrow lifted in his direction, settling his eyes on Theo's chest.

 

Yes, his heart was literally about to burst and kill everyone in the place. He was sure this was what actual death felt like. He didn’t want to be there anymore. He didn’t want to watch this. He couldn’t watch Liam...he just could not.

 

He moved to start running but Scott grabbed his arm with a low whisper. "No."

 

"Scott please I can’t" Theo whispered praying for the alpha to have mercy on him.

 

"If you run now. You will always be running, Theo" Scott whispered back.

 

"Do something" Scott said even softer, knowing Hayden was too busy faffing over her dress to notice. He let go of Theo’s arm.

 

He heard the uptick of Liam's heart when Scott spoke. He heard him. Liam heard him and his heart did something. What does that mean? Why did his heart jump?

 

Theo took a deep breath, opening his mouth to speak when he saw Stiles' glaring eyes on him. _Ah fuck, you spazz._ Theo thought, and his jaw snapped shut again. This entire church would hunt him down, he couldn’t do this.

 

Scott shrugged and looked at Stiles as if saying _'shut up even though you aren’t really saying anything’_

 

Stiles snorted looking back at Derek, earning another raised eyebrow from the brooding wolf. Every single supernatural creature _knew_ something was going on.

 

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Liam Jason Dunbar and Hayden Gretta Romero." The bile rose in his throat. Theo shifted around on the spot, his fingers curling at his sides, his foot tapping impatiently until Corey stomped down on it.

 

"Love is a powerful......." all Theo heard was muffled voices, his brain was not even functioning anymore, his body was buzzing, trembling, he just wanted to run far, far away.

 

Corey and Scott nudged him from either side. When even was he supposed to say something? He’d never been to a wedding before. When the ring was on? When the vows were done? No that’s too late. Now? What does he say?

 

_Theo Raeken get a grip. You are the fucking chimera of death. You are literally a hybrid between two powerful animals. You can’t open your mouth? You can’t tell this fucking boy you love him?_

"Please turn to one another and place your hand in your partner’s" And they did. Liam glanced up at Theo before looking back at Hayden, taking her hand. "Theo..." Liam's voice was shaky.

 

Was he dead? Why was Liam talking to him when he should be marrying her?

 

"Yeah?" Theo managed to find his voice. Scott turned to him, again looking rather concerned.

 

"Theo, the ring..." Liam’s voice was small as if that’s the last thing he ever wanted to say. His eyes were glistening.

 

But the way Liam looked at him was not the way you look when you ask for your wife’s ring to be handed to you.

 

"I have to now ask that if there is anyone here today that objects to the union of these two people, that you speak now or forever hold your peace"

 

Okay now. Now was the time. He again opened his mouth and saw Liam’s shoulders tense up. "Great" the priest said. "Moving on to the vows”

 

Wait no!! Wait that wasn’t even… wait "Scott?" he whispered desperately. "Theo?" Corey and Scott’s voices were soft but urgent, panicked.

 

"Theo, fucking do something" Mason whispered from behind him, "He loves you Theo. Like you love him. Do something NOW"

 

That was enough for him to move. Theo made a very strange choked out sound and everyone stopped.

 

He felt his cheeks grow red and his tie began to strangle him. But now it was too fucking late. "Are you okay young man?" The priest asked.

He was not okay. He was completely insane. Was he actually going to say this? Was he really going to ruin a young girls wedding because he was in love with her husband to be? "I - I uh.... I can’t forever hold my peace"

 

"What?" The priest took his glasses off and put the bible down. "Are you objecting to the marriage? Because that part is over?" Oh Jesus, Theo’s heart wasn’t going to make it.

 

"Okay Bernie...relax" Stiles put a hand on the priest’s chest, "Let the man talk" Theo had never been so thankful for the idiot.

 

"I guess I am objecting, yes" Theo sighed, dropping his hands at his sides. there was no turning back, the lump in this throat was thick.

 

Everyone gasped looking between Hayden and Theo, like he was going to confess his undying love to her. He scowled, Ew. No.

 

He looked at the horrified expression on Hayden’s face. And then at Liam. He was finally smiling, the piece of paper in his hands, with his vows written on it, was shaking.

  

"Liam I...." Theo started. Liam turned Hayden toward him, placing a hand on her cheek. But she stopped him before he could say anything, taking his hand away. "It’s okay Liam. I know you love me.... but you love him more"

 

"I’m so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you. I should not have let it go this far”

 

“Me neither, I just thought that this was what people were meant to do, this was how it was supposed to be, you know?” He nodded.

 

She kissed his forehead "Go get your man" she said pulling the veil off her head and maybe she smiled at Gwen in the corner, letting out a relieved sigh of her own.

 

The guests were going nuts, Some smiled and some were clapping, the ones that wanted to argue were quickly shushed by Derek’s death stare.

 

Liam dropped his vows and walked up to Theo and the two smiled like the fools they were, their cheeks red and foreheads glistening with beads of sweat.

 

And if Theo didn’t burst into flames before, it might just happen now, because the way Liam kissed him did not belong on holy grounds.

 

The "vows" that Liam had written, that he was going to read to Hayden, were crumpled on the floor. Scott bent down to pick it up, only to find that it was empty except for one little word in the top corner. _"Theo"_


End file.
